In Nomine Patris
by Sailor Ocean
Summary: A une époque moyenâgeuse, dans un lointain royaume, Lee Taemin est élève à l'école des sorci'mage. Malgré sa célèbre ascendance, il est la risée de ses camarades. Jusqu'au jour où, lors d'un examen, il fait une erreur dans le rituel et invoque un démon surpuissant, rompant le Pacte qui préservait la paix entre leurs deux espèces... (2MIN - Pas besoin de connaître SHINee)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sailor Ocean**  
**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages reprennent les noms et, je l'espère, les caractères des membres de SHINee. Mais tout l'univers et l'histoire sont à moi, et à moi seule.

**Résumé :** à une époque moyenâgeuse, dans un lointain royaume, Lee Taemin est élève à l'école des sorci'mage de la capitale. Malgré sa célèbre ascendance, il est la risée de ses camarades. Jusqu'au jour où, lors de l'examen de fin de second cycle, il fait une erreur dans le rituel et invoque un démon surpuissant, rompant le Pacte qui préservait la paix entre leurs deux espèces... (Pas besoin de connaître SHINee pour lire !)

**Blabla de l'auteur :** bien, nous y voilà... Ça faisait quelques années que j'avais déserté feufeunet en tant qu'auteur. M'y revoilà, parce que l'envie de poster mes derniers écrits - beaucoup plus aboutis que tout ce que j'ai pu poster ici jusqu'à présent - m'est venue. Cette fic compte actuellement quatre parties rédigées. La cinquième partie est en cours de rédaction, et il y en aura probablement une sixième - mais ce sera la dernière. J'avance doucement par manque de temps, mais j'ai bon espoir de terminer avant la fin de l'année. Bon, je ne m'attends pas à avoir une tonne de lecteurs, même si cette histoire peut parfaitement se lire comme une originale - et donc, sans connaître les membres du groupe SHINee - mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira...

Enjoy !

* * *

Lee Taemin soupira tristement.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre du couloir, il regardait d'un air mélancolique les flocons de neige tomber silencieusement. Le douzième mois de l'année 1233 était déjà bien entamé, et la saison froide avait posé ses bagages pour quelques temps, au grand déplaisir du jeune homme qui préférait la saison chaude. Hélas pour lui, la neige recouvrait déjà presque entièrement tous les bâtiments de l'école des sorci'mages de Hanseong dont il était un des élèves.

Hanseong était la capitale du royaume de Choseon, et elle abritait l'école des sorci'mages, qui comme son nom l'indiquait, regroupait et formait tous les apprentis mages et sorciers du pays. Ils étaient la future élite du pays, ceux qui prendraient place auprès des seigneurs régnants, les protégeraient et les conseilleraient au mieux pour que le pays reste prospère. Taemin, lui, était un jeune sorcier de 19 ans ; il y avait une différence notoire entre sorcier et mage. Les premiers manipulaient la magie dite « sombre » – éléments naturels, invocation de démons et autres malédictions – tandis que les seconds usaient de la magie dite « claire », qui se basait plutôt sur les soins et la protection. Il existait cependant des sorci'mages « mixtes » qui, après de longues années d'études, en étaient venus à maîtriser sorcellerie et magie. Le Haut Mage, directeur de l'école, en était un ; c'était une condition obligatoire pour arriver à la tête de l'école.

Le terme de « sorci'mage » englobait les diplômés et futurs diplômés de l'école en général, qu'il ait touché à la magie sombre, la magie claire ou les deux. Les études de ces branches, elles, étaient organisées en plusieurs cycles. Chaque année, plusieurs sorciers et mages parcouraient le pays entier, testant parmi la populace les enfants âgés de sept ou huit ans. Si le test se révélait positif, ils étaient emmenés à la capitale, où d'autres sorciers et mages les prendraient pour pupilles et leur apprendraient à lire et compter. Puis à l'âge de onze ans, ils entraient en premier cycle à l'école. Dès ce moment-là, il leur fallait choisir entre la sorcellerie et la magie. Le premier cycle durait cinq années, le second trois années – Taemin en arrivait justement à la fin – et le dernier, quatre années.

Pour l'enfant de noble, le parcours était sensiblement différent. Il était testé dès sa naissance, et quoiqu'il arrivait, apprenait à lire, compter et diverses autres choses jusqu'à ses onze ans, où il faisait lui aussi son entrée à l'école. Si aucun talent magique n'était détecté, il continuait sa petite vie de nobliau tranquillement, apprenant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour remplacer son père à la cour quand il serait temps.

Taemin, lui, avait eu un parcours assez similaire à celui d'un enfant de noble. Avec ses formes fines, sa peau pâle et sans imperfections, son visage androgyne, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il venait de l'aristocratie. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, même s'il était traité comme tel par les hautes instances de l'école. Il n'était que le fils du précédent Haut Mage de l'école, qui avait mystérieusement disparu voilà douze ans auparavant. Et il comptait également parmi ses ancêtres le célèbre sorci'mage Lee Taesung, qui avait arrêté les sanglantes Guerres Démoniaques il y avait cinq cents ans de cela en passant un Pacte avec Lucifer lui-même.

« _Je ne leur arrive même pas à la cheville..._ » Songea le jeune homme, pensivement.

Ce Pacte était par ailleurs l'une des premières choses que tout futur sorci'mage apprenait à son arrivée à l'école. Depuis cinq cents années, ce Pacte régissait l'entente entre les démons de niveau supérieur et les humains, et nul n'avait le droit de le rompre, de quel côté qu'il soit. Pour les humains, le Pacte exigeait d'eux qu'ils n'invoquent ni ne tuent aucun démon de niveau supérieur ; en revanche, pour les démons majeurs et mineurs – qui ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence et leur conscience –, ils pouvaient le faire à volonté sans craindre une quelconque vengeance de la part des Princes des Enfers ; ce qui n'était pas le cas avant les Guerres. Du côté des démons supérieurs, ils n'avaient désormais plus le droit de sortir de leurs Enfers, excepté pour procréer ¬– Taesung n'avait pas eu son mot à dire là-dessus – mais en échange, ils n'étaient plus invoqués, chassés ou contraints.

Car à l'époque, oui, les sorciers étaient suffisamment puissants pour invoquer et soumettre un démon supérieur, chose désormais impossible. Peut-être était-ce une des conséquences du Pacte, peut-être était-ce juste un affaiblissement des pouvoirs des humains, mais toujours était-il qu'ainsi, la paix régnait de chaque côté, et quiconque tentait de la rompre était livré en pâture aux démons.

Voici donc comment étaient organisées les choses jusqu'alors. Pourtant, la paix allait bientôt être mise en péril, mais cela Taemin l'ignorait totalement, comme il ignorait encore le rôle qu'il allait jouer là-dedans...

* * *

Un air défaitiste sur le visage, il baissa les bras lentement, les laissant retomber le long de son corps.

« Laisse tomber, Key. » Marmonna Taemin. « J'y arriverai pas de toute façon. »

Debout devant lui, son ami Kim « Key » Kibum secoua la tête, une lueur désespérée au fond des yeux. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges vinrent s'échouer sur son visage, gênant légèrement sa vision – il les remit en place d'un geste vif – et tendrement, il ébouriffa les longs cheveux châtains de son cadet. Il pinça ensuite son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'obligea à relever la tête, de façon à ce que Taemin le regarde dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien, Taeminnie. Tu VAS y arriver. »

Taemin détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et d'un mouvement sec, dégagea son menton de la prise de son ami.

« Arrête. Ca sert à rien. J'y arriverai pas. J'ai pas ma place ici et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Taemin... »

Mais le cadet ne prêta pas attention au ton menaçant de Key et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je suis piètre en sorcellerie, encore pire en invocation, et si je suis là c'est seulement à cause de mon nom. »

L'amertume pointant dans sa voix fit mal au cœur de Kibum. Il était vrai que Taemin avait toujours eu des résultats très limites, ses pouvoirs n'en faisant souvent qu'à sa tête. Il savait depuis des années qu'il n'était pas fait pour la sorcellerie, bien qu'il ait réagi positivement au test, mais sa mère n'en avait fait qu'à sa convenance et, jouant de ses relations, lui avait obtenu une place dans l'école de magie de Hanseong. Cette même école que le père de Taemin, Lee Taejun, avait mené au summum de sa gloire alors qu'il en était le Haut Mage, jusqu'à sa disparition mystérieuse quelques années auparavant. Et c'était uniquement en sa mémoire que le Haut Mage actuel, Lee Soo Man, avait accepté de prendre Taemin comme élève.

Il avait passé son premier cycle de justesse. Peut-être que les professeurs avaient été cléments avec lui, voyant ses efforts malgré tout... Taemin aurait voulu s'arrêter après ça, mais sa mère, toujours derrière lui, avait insisté pour qu'il suive le chemin de son père. C'était ainsi qu'il était entré dans le second cycle, avec pour spécialité les invocations et la soumission de démons. Mais le niveau était tout autre que le premier cycle et cette fois, Taemin avait bien peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau malgré tous ses efforts. S'il s'en sortait pour tout ce qui était connaissances et examens écrits, n'ayant pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce n'était absolument pas le cas pour la pratique. Et il angoissait pour l'examen pratique final, qui consistait à invoquer un démon de niveau quatre.

Les démons s'organisaient sur plusieurs niveaux, eux-mêmes divisés en trois catégories. Tout d'abord, il y avait les démons mineurs. Le niveau huit – le plus faible – regroupait des démons sans grand danger pour les humains : de simples démons farceurs. Le niveau sept était déjà plus dangereux, car on y trouvait les cambions. Ces derniers tuaient leur mère à leur naissance, étant les rejetons mi-humains mi-démons des démons du niveau six : les incubes et leur pendant féminin, les succubes. Ceux-là représentaient la luxure même, se complaisant dans les relations charnelles avec tout humain croisant leur route.

A partir du niveau suivant, on passait aux démons majeurs. Le niveau cinq regroupait les goules et les gobelins, des démons sans grande intelligence mais dangereux. Le niveau quatre, lui, était composé des Familiers et les Génies. Les Familiers protégeaient leur invocateur, et les Génies, à condition de d'en payer le prix, réalisaient le vœu de l'invocateur. Quant au niveau trois, on y trouvait les harpies, des goules et des vampires – de redoutables démons tueurs, mais encore contrôlables si l'invocateur avait suffisamment de puissance.

Les démons supérieurs, ceux de niveau deux et niveau un étaient un bien plus gros morceau. C'étaient les plus puissants – ils n'étaient pas les Princes des Enfers pour rien ! – et il était strictement interdit des les invoquer selon le Pacte. Le niveau un regroupait les Sept, les Généraux de Lucifer : Belial, Leviathan, Behemoth, Mammon, Astaroth, Baal, Asmodai. Un de leur passe-temps préférés était de descendre sur Terre pour engrosser des humaines et ainsi créer des démons à moitié humains et fort puissants – ceux-là constituaient le niveau deux s'ils survivaient à leur naissance et réussissaient à parvenir jusqu'à leurs pères.

« Je vais juste me ridiculiser. » Conclut le cadet, qui avait continué son monologue pendant ce temps. « Arrête d'essayer de m'aider et concentre-toi sur ton propre examen. »

« Dis pas ça, Taemin... »

« T'es trop gentil pour ton bien Key. »

Il eut pour toute réponse un grand sourire chaleureux de la part de son aîné. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, d'un air désabusé cette fois. Kibum ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, Taemin le savait d'expérience.

« Allez, Taemin, on– »

Mais Kibum fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par les cloches de l'école. Le puissant son provoqué par le bronze résonnait entre les épais murs en pierre, annonçant la fin des cours. Les portes du couloir adjacent s'ouvrirent, et un flot d'élèves envahirent le lieu, leurs murmures remplaçant le silence vertueux qui régnait jusqu'alors. Le jeune homme lança un regard sévère à son cadet, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber et malgré Taemin, un sourire reconnaissant étira ses lèvres pleines.

Les cloches sonnèrent alors à nouveau, deux coups cette fois, et la masse grouillante d'élèves se stoppa subitement, chacun levant la tête vers les enceintes magiques situées sur le plafond. Une voix rocailleuse s'éleva, faisant frissonner bon nombre de personnes.

« Élèves en fin de cycle d'invocation. Vous êtes convoqués à l'Arène pour votre examen final dans une heure. Veuillez revêtir vos manteaux de cérémonie avant de vous présenter auprès de la Gardienne. »

Un grésillement se fit entendre, la transmission s'arrêta, et le jeune sorcier regarda son ami d'un air désespéré. Key posa une main sur son épaule, l'enserrant doucement pour lui montrer son soutien, et tout deux se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, qu'un unique étage séparait. Taemin parvint finalement jusqu'à la porte en bois massif de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de poignée ; il déposa simplement la paume de sa main droite à hauteur de visage, et reconnaissant son empreinte, physique comme magique, la magie qui animait chacune des portes de l'école se chargea de l'ouvrir. Un claquement sec retentit, et la porte s'entrouvrit pour le laisser pénétrer son sanctuaire privé.

Si toute l'école était dénuée de chaleur, et peu accueillante, ce n'était pas le cas de la chambre de Taemin. Chaque élève avait la possibilité de personnaliser sa chambre de la façon dont il le souhaitait, et lui l'avait rendue accueillante et chaleureuse au possible, entièrement dans les tons rouge, beige et crème. Elle était assez spacieuse et de forme plutôt carrée ; quand on entrait, un immense lit à baldaquin, aux tentures rouges, trônait contre le mur d'en face. L'unique fenêtre de la chambre se trouvait à sa gauche, à côté de la cheminée, et y projetait directement les rayons du soleil lorsqu'il se levait. Contre le mur de droite, on y trouvait une commode et une bibliothèque en bois massif – Taemin adorait les livres. Et enfin, un volumineux bureau prenait place à côté de l'entrée. Le rangement n'était pas parfait, bien sûr, Taemin ayant tendance à semer ses objets personnels un peu partout, mais cela ajoutait une touche intimiste à la chambre.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea directement vers le fond de sa chambre. Ouvrant à la va-vite un des nombreux tiroirs de sa commode, il en tira un long manteau en velours noir. Il s'agissait de l'habit le plus précieux que les élèves puissent posséder en ces lieux : le manteau de cérémonie. Contrairement à leurs vêtements de tous les jours, qui étaient en coton pour la saison chaude et en laine pour la saison froide, ce manteau-ci était entièrement fait de velours. Tous les élèves de la section sorcellerie avaient le même, et seules quelques bandes de couleur permettait de différencier les niveaux. Le bleu désignait les sorciers de premier cycle, le rouge ceux du second cycle et le vert, ceux du troisième et dernier cycle.

La main tremblant à cause du stress, Taemin défit tant bien que mal les boutons de son manteau de laine rouge et le laissa tomber à terre pour enfiler le manteau de velours. Le tissu souple s'adapta aussitôt à ses formes, toujours fines malgré l'épaisseur de laine qu'il avait sur le dos, et tomba avec délicatesse le long de son corps. De ses petites mains pâles, il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête, mettant bien en évidence la bande rouge qui servait de bordure... Et il soupira en voyant son reflet dans la glace posée sur le meuble. Le manteau lui allait très bien, Key le lui avait toujours dit ; mais il ne s'en considérait pas comme digne, et maintenant plus que jamais.

Quelques coups retentirent doucement sur la porte d'entrée, et Taemin se tourna juste à temps pour voir son ami rentrer. En dehors de lui-même, seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient entrer ainsi à leur guise dans la chambre du jeune homme. Key bien sûr, puisqu'il lui avait donné sa permission, mais aussi la femme de chambre préposée à son étage, le Haut Mage, l'infirmier et les professeurs. Cela permettait ainsi d'éviter les cas de dégradation volontaire en cas de mésentente entre certains élèves, et il était bien content de cette mesure : qui savait combien de fois il aurait pu retrouver sa chambre en un bazar innommable, si ceux qui aimaient lui causer des soucis avaient pu y accéder comme toute autre personne...

Le regard du jeune sorcier s'éclaira. Vêtu lui aussi de son manteau, Key était superbe ; sa chevelure noire méchée de rouge s'accordait parfaitement à sa tenue, et ses yeux de chat brillaient malicieusement dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

« Tu es superbe, Taeminnie. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, ne manquant pas de lui retourner le compliment avec un pauvre sourire – le stress, toujours. D'un commun accord, ils finirent par sortir, Taemin verrouilla sa porte, et tout deux se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves qui se rendait à l'Arène. L'Arène était en vérité une gigantesque zone circulaire en terre battue, dans laquelle les professeurs et le Haut Mage pouvaient installer à loisir des sièges en demi-cercle, à la façon d'un amphithéâtre. C'était là que se déroulaient tous les examens ; chaque élève s'asseyait sur un siège, attendait d'être appelé, et quand c'était finalement son tour, descendait dans la zone libre. De cette façon, tous assistaient aux épreuves de chacun, ce qui d'un côté, permettait de voir les erreurs à ne pas commettre, mais de l'autre, entraînait un stress encore plus grand pour les anxieux. Taemin faisait justement partie de ceux-là, en raison de ses pouvoirs défectueux. Et une fois de plus, il serait la risée de tous...

Plongé dans ses pensées peu joyeuses, c'est la main de Kibum resserrée autour de son poignet qui le guidait dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un escalier et Taemin sortit de ses pensées à temps pour lever la jambe et enjamber les marches, quand un ricanement sournois se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se sentit brutalement poussé dans le dos, et le jeune sorcier tomba en avant, se rattrapant comme il put aux marches. Ses mains se retrouvèrent éraflées, mais son tibia droit cogna durement contre une marche et une douleur sourde envahit sa jambe, lui arrachant un grognement.

Affolé, Key se pencha vers lui, l'aida à se relever et lança un regard noir au trio qui passa à côté d'eux, responsable de la chute de Taemin.

« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme, grimaçant en voyant le sang sur les mains de son ami. « Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça... »

Key avait fait deux ans de magie avant de décider de se rediriger vers la sorcellerie. Aussi, il avait quelques notions de guérison, et ce genre de blessures ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème. Heureusement pour son ami, car ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type d'accident lui arrivait. Avec un soupir, Taemin ouvrit ses mains, paumes vers le haut, et Key plaça les siennes par-dessus. Elles s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche, une douce chaleur envahissant le corps du plus jeune, et quand il les retira, sang et éraflures avaient disparu, laissant apparaître la peau lisse et pâle d'origine.

Il esquissa un sourire pour le remercier, et Key se remit en route, le tenant toujours par le poignet. Taemin le suivit sans un mot, bien que son tibia lui fasse un mal de chien ; mais il ne voulait pas embêter Key plus que ça, et surtout, ils allaient finir par être en retard.

Il ne vit pas la tâche foncé qui fleurit sur ses bas, cachés par les pans du manteau. Il ne sentit pas non plus le sang chaud suinter le long de sa jambe, trop stressé qu'il était.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée de l'Arène. La Gardienne, Park Shin Hye – une jeune et jolie sorcière – les évalua du regard, vérifiant dans sa mémoire qu'ils étaient bien concernés par les examens, et finalement, les laissa pénétrer le lieu. Il grouillait d'étudiants, certains bavardant avec animation et d'autres révisant, la boule au ventre. Taemin déglutit péniblement, et la main de Key lâcha son poignet pour revenir se poser sur son épaule, dans un geste de soutien. Ils se regardèrent gravement, et se dirigèrent vers les premiers rangs pour y trouver deux places de libre. Quelques rires moqueurs se firent entendre à leur passage, et un pied se tendit même pour faire un croche-patte au plus jeune, cognant son tibia et aggravant sa blessure. Taemin se rattrapa de justesse ; une lame d'air souffleta subitement le coupable, marquant sa joue d'une magnifique trace rouge et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Key l'attrapa par le collet, lui murmura quelques mots qui le firent blanchir, et reprit son chemin l'air de rien, soutenant son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas boiter – il ne voulait surtout pas leur donner ce plaisir. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses...

Ils s'installèrent enfin, à quelques rangs des sièges des professeurs. Taemin ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir ; l'angoisse de ne pas réussir, de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde lui tordait les entrailles, et une bile amère lui montait dans la gorge. La main de Key, toujours chaude et rassurante, vint se poser sur la sienne, serrant ses doigts avec douceur. Leurs regards se fixèrent et le plus vieux se rapprocha pour l'attirer contre lui, dans une étreinte fraternelle, ignorant les sifflements et rires qui s'élevèrent. Le jeune sorcier cacha son visage dans le velours noir qui couvrait Key, occultant le monde entier autour de lui, et ce dernier referma son étreinte pour le serrer fort et le rassurer au mieux.

Un clappement de main retentit, et Taemin se détacha doucement de son ami pour voir le Haut Mage, suivi des professeurs, faire leur entrée dans l'Arène ; étrangement, leurs Familiers respectifs n'étaient pas présents. Tous avaient revêtu leur propre manteau de cérémonie – en velours gris avec bandes noires pour les professeurs, et écru à bandes noires également pour le Haut Mage. les professeurs allèrent s'installer aux places qui leur étaient attribuées, les bavardages se turent, et l'imposant Haut Mage prit la parole.

« Mes chers élèves. »

Sa voix rocailleuse, celle-là même qui avait retenti une heure plus tôt dans toute l'école – s'éleva, se faisant entendre jusqu'aux derniers rangs de l'amphithéâtre.

« Voici enfin la dernière ligne droite avant la consécration. Après trois ans d'étude pour ce second cycle, l'examen pratique final va débuter. Comme vous le savez, nous vous appellerons un par un, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Une fois devant le jury que vos professeurs et moi-même constituerons, vous aurez à invoquer un démon de niveau quatre, votre Familier, et vous lier à lui. Le rituel sélectionnera celui qui vous correspond le plus. Même si vous n'aimez pas son aspect ou ses pouvoirs, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Tout refus de vous lier entraînera un échec direct. De même qu'invoquer tout démon autre qu'un Familier. »

Silencieusement, tous les élèves acquiescèrent. Une expression impitoyable sur ses traits, le Haut Mage fit dériver son regard sur chaque visage.

« Si vous souhaitez abandonner là parce que vous ne vous sentez pas de supporter un Familier jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, vous le pouvez. Mais vos pouvoirs seront scellés et vous serez exclus de l'école. Les couards ne sont pas acceptés parmi les sorciers. En revanche... » Son regard se posa sur Taemin. « Si vous échouez parce que vos pouvoirs vous font défaut, vous pouvez redoubler, mais ce sera la seule et unique fois. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, mais le Haut Mage les fit taire d'une main.

« Sur ce, nous allons commencer. »

Une des professeurs, So Yi Hyeon, se leva, une longue liste de noms à la main, et appela le premier élève, Cho Kyuhyun. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, longues et monotones. La majorité des élèves s'en sortirent ; certains se retrouvèrent néanmoins avec des démons de niveau 5 ou 6 au lieu du niveau 4 demandé, mais les professeurs se dépêchaient de les neutraliser et les renvoyer. D'autres encore ne réussirent pas à faire fonctionner le rituel – oui, il existait des élèves encore moins doués de Taemin, mais c'était là surtout dû au stress – et un fit même exploser le sol devant lui.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le tour de Kibum. Alors qu'il se levait gracieusement pour descendre, Taemin se redressa, subitement attentif. Il n'en louperait pas une miette, et serait le premier à applaudir quand Key réussirait. Parce que Key allait réussir, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Après avoir salué les professeurs et le Haut Mage, Key s'installa au centre de la zone d'invocation et tendit les bras en avant, comme l'exigeait le rituel. Son regard de chat fixa un instant Taemin, qui esquissa un sourire, avant de se rabattre sur le sol devant lui. Et d'une voix puissante et grave, il se mit à réciter l'incantation nécessaire. Un cercle magique se traça tout autour de lui, s'inscrivant en lettres de feu dans la terre battue ; le feu était l'élément de prédilection de Kibum, aussi Taemin ne fut nullement surpris. Lui-même avait tendance à préférer l'eau, mais vu ses capacités, il utiliserait tout élément acceptant de se soumettre... Achevant le rituel d'invocation, la terre battue à l'intérieur du cercle s'envola, comme soufflée par une mini-tornade. Et lorsque la poussière retomba, laissant à nouveau apparaître son ami, une créature féline toute d'ombre et de feu sombre se tenait devant lui. On aurait dit un gigantesque chat, aux oreilles pointues surmontées d'une flamme noire ; son pelage était indéfinissable, comme masqué par l'ombre – pourtant Taemin aurait pu dire de quelle couleur et quel motif il s'agissait, mais dès qu'il y pensait, c'était comme s'il l'oubliait aussitôt. Et sa longue queue fourchue, elle aussi surmontée de flammes noires, battait presque le sol impatiemment.

Des murmures surpris se firent alors entendre, et Taemin, comme tous les autres, reconnut enfin le type de familier. C'était un Soyeux d'ombre ; un Familier peu commun, extrêmement intelligent et à la fierté surdéveloppée. Le parfait alter-ego de Key, en somme.

Ce dernier fixait par ailleurs le Soyeux dans les yeux, ne pipant mot. Tous savaient cependant que la conversation se déroulait dans la tête de Key. Le familier le testait. Était-il digne de lui ? Était-il puissant ? Intelligent ? Le jeune sorcier devait faire ses preuves, et cela se passait entre eux deux. Et après de longues minutes, le Familier inclina la tête et le cercle magique disparut, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans l'Arène. Taemin soupira alors de soulagement, s'apercevant soudainement qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis le début, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami, ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil victorieux.

Puis, comme tous ceux qui avaient réussi avant lui, Kibum s'approcha des juges, qui testèrent, avec succès, son lien avec le Soyeux, et en signe de son admission au niveau supérieur, les bandes de son manteau passèrent du rouge au vert. Enfin, un autre élève fut appelé, et le jeune homme remonta jusqu'à sa place. Quand il se fut assis, son Familier se roula en boule sur ses genoux, ayant adopté une forme bien plus petite.

« Félicitations ! » Souffla Taemin à son ami, ravi pour lui mais gardant les yeux fixés sur l'élève qui passait.

Un sourire presque béat étira les lèvres fines de Key, et ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'il caressait doucement le pelage d'ombre du Soyeux.

« Merci. Il s'appelle Nam. Je ferai les présentations correctement plus tard... » Chuchota-t-il, fixant à son tour son regard sur la zone d'examen.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son entrée dans l'Arène, Taemin déglutit. La boule de stress qui s'était logée dans son ventre grandissait, prenant sa poitrine et sa gorge. Ses mains tremblaient toujours autant, si ce n'était plus, et il se les triturait nerveusement dans l'espoir de stopper les tremblements.

« Lee Taemin ! »

Le jeune sorcier se figea. C'était déjà son tour ? Quelques rires retentirent, mais il se leva tout de même, sous les encouragements silencieux de son ami ; il grimaça quand quelque chose – il ne savait quoi – cogna violemment ses jambes, sûrement dans le but de le faire chuter, en vain. Sa blessure se rouvrit, et cette fois, il sentit le sang chaud couler le long de sa jambe, jusque dans ses chausses. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il s'efforça de marcher normalement, descendant les marches tant bien que mal jusqu'à la zone. Il n'osa pas lever le regard pour affronter tous ceux, moqueurs, qui le fixaient, et se contenta de regarder les juges d'un air déterminé. Le Haut Mage hocha la tête, et comme Kibum l'avait fait plus tôt, il tendit les bras en avant, et se mit à réciter l'incantation du rituel.

La sensation de pouvoir l'envahit petit à petit, coulant dans ses veines, caressant sa peau, enveloppant la moindre de ses cellules. Tâtonnant, cependant, comme l'avaient toujours été ses pouvoirs. Le même cercle magique se traça autour de lui, en lettres d'eau – il avait toujours eu plus de facilité avec l'eau, encore qu'elle était capricieuse et que cela pouvait varier... – et le vent se leva doucement.

Il ne vit pas les quelques gouttes de son sang qui avaient coulé sur sa chausse, rouler le long du cuir et tomber sur la terre battue, faisant s'illuminer les tracés du cercle magique.

Le vent se fit plus puissant, provoquant les murmures des professeurs. Kibum fronça les sourcils. La terre battue s'envola à nouveau, bien plus haut et bien plus fort que ce qui avait pu être vu auparavant. Et Taemin vit une silhouette se dessiner devant lui. Une silhouette à l'apparence humaine, mais la poussière l'empêchait de voir distinctement. Il plissa les yeux, tenta de refouler son pouvoir. Et le vent retomba, la poussière également.

Taemin n'en eut cure des réactions du public ; le démon face à lui attirait toute son attention. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, il était grand, avoisinant probablement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux d'un noir abyssal, cachant son front. Il avait un visage certes poupin, mais magnifique, et la pâleur de son visage était rehaussée par le rose soutenu de ses lèvres charnues. Tout de cuir noir vêtu, musclé, il dégageait la puissance, sentait la luxure, et Taemin, la gorge sèche, frissonna alors que leurs regards s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Un éclat de rire moqueur retentit alors, et un élève se leva en les pointant du doigt. Taemin le reconnut aussitôt ; c'était l'un des élèves qui prenaient grand plaisir à le martyriser.

« Un incube ! Il a invoqué un incube ! Un pauvre niveau six ! »

Ces quelques mots auraient pu sceller son destin. Taemin vit la surprise marquer d'abord le visage du démon, avant qu'il ne se torde sous la colère, et ses yeux brûlèrent alors d'une rage indicible. Il claqua des doigts, et une gerbe de flammes enveloppa subitement l'élève, le faisant apparaître entre lui et le jeune sorcier face à lui.

Taemin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et c'est à ce moment-là que tous comprirent : il avait invoqué au mieux, un démon de niveau deux ; au pire, un démon de niveau un. Mais certainement pas un niveau inférieur, car aucun n'était capable de téléporter ainsi quelqu'un.

Un élève eut la mauvaise idée de hurler que c'était un Prince des Enfers. Et tandis que la masse d'élèves dans l'amphithéâtre paniquait soudainement, le jeune homme vit le démon attraper son camarade par la gorge et abattre une main, sûrement pour lui arracher le cœur. Comme au ralenti. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : il se jeta sur lui et hurla.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

La main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement du torse de l'élève, à la grande surprise de tous. Le démon lui-même fut abasourdi, et ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Taemin, qui s'était accroché à son bras. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa force de crevette qui l'avait arrêté... Alors quoi ? La main qui tenait l'élève par le collet s'ouvrit, le laissant retomber à terre, mais le démon ne s'en soucia pas. Seul importait ce jeune sorcier qui non seulement l'avait invoqué, mais en plus avait eu le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Il l'attrapa à son tour par la gorge, mais fut incapable de serrer la main et le soulever. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Qui es-tu ? Que m'as-tu fait ? » Siffla le démon, d'une voix basse.

Taemin posa ses deux mains sur l'avant-bras musclé du démon, surpris par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les professeurs bouger doucement ; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils l'énervent.

« Je, euh... » Commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. « Je suis désolé... Votre invocation n'était pas vraiment voulue... »

Le démon haussa un sourcil sceptique. C'était quoi, ce sorcier rachitique et tremblant qui avait réussi à l'amener là, et qui maintenant s'excusait ? Gardant son regard noir fixé dans celui couleur chocolat du jeune homme, il retira lentement sa main.

« Je te crois volontiers, petit humain, tu es bien trop faible. Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer, ni toi ni tes semblables, ou cette fois je vous tuerai tous pour avoir rompu le Pacte. »

Ce fut sur ces mots menaçants que le démon s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'une brûlure sur le sol pour toute trace de son passage. Taemin cligna des yeux, surpris. Puis un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux, et il s'écroula alors que les professeurs se précipitaient vers lui et l'autre élève pour les examiner. Kibum arriva à son tour, mort d'inquiétude, mais le Haut Mage se tourna calmement vers lui, bien qu'une lueur inquiétante brillât au fond de son regard.

« Tout va bien, monsieur Kim. C'est dû au choc et à l'épuisement. Ses pouvoirs se sont déployés bien trop d'un coup. Il a juste besoin de dormir. »

Le soulagement envahit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur son cœur battant et laissa se calmer l'affolement qui le menaçait.

« Mais comment a-t-il réussi à invoquer un démon supérieur ? » S'étonna à voix basse un des professeurs, échangeant des regards inquiets avec les autres. « C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas dû... »

Le Haut Mage soupira douloureusement.

« Lee Taemin a de grands pouvoirs et de grandes capacités. Mais quelque chose en perturbe grandement le flux, et c'est pour cela que ses pouvoirs est aussi instable. Vous l'avez senti comme moi. La majorité du temps, seul un tout petit filet de pouvoir peut passer, mais il est visiblement possible que parfois, ce soit un torrent de pouvoir. Suffisamment pour invoquer un démon de ce niveau et l'arrêter. »

Les professeurs se mirent alors à parler tous en même temps, la panique les gagnant. Qu'allait-il se passer ? En invoquant un démon supérieur, le Pacte avait été rompu, non ? Ne devraient-ils pas sceller les pouvoirs du jeune homme ? Mais d'un seul geste, le Haut Mage les calma tous.

« Vous l'avez entendu, le démon laisse passer la chose pour cette fois. Il faut juste nous assurer que ça n'arrivera plus. Dès ce soir, je poserai un filtre sur l'Arène qui empêchera tout élève d'invoquer un démon de niveau supérieur au niveau quatre. » Il baissa la tête, l'air subitement accablé par la fatigue et les remords. « J'aurais dû y penser et le faire dès le début, je m'excuse auprès de vous tous. »

Les professeurs se firent nouveau entendre, mais Kibum ne s'en soucia pas. Il échangea un regard équivoque avec son Familier, et ce dernier changea d'apparence, reprenant sa forme féline géante. Le jeune homme se pencha et souleva le corps frêle de son ami, qu'il installa à cheval sur le dos du Soyeux ; des filaments d'ombre de son pelage vinrent doucement s'enrouler autour de son corps inerte, se chargeant de le maintenir, et Kibum se tourna vers les professeurs.

« S'il n'a besoin que de repos, je le ramène à sa chambre. »

Le Haut Mage approuva l'initiative, ajoutant qu'il aurait à parler avec Taemin lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Key promit de faire passer l'information, inclinant la tête, et il se mit en chemin avec son Soyeux jusqu'à la chambre de Taemin. Sur son passage, murmures désapprobateurs et apeurés parmi la foule d'élèves se firent entendre, mais une fois de plus il ne s'en soucia pas. Depuis des années qu'il était ami avec Taemin – 8 ans maintenant – il en avait pris l'habitude, même si cela le révoltait toujours. Si son jeune ami baissait toujours la tête et subissait les moqueries sans rien dire, lui avait plutôt tendance à s'énerver et répondre. Il ne comprenait pas cette méchanceté gratuite – ou plutôt, si, il la comprenait : ces personnes en avaient besoin pour exister, se prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs. Mais c'était d'une stupidité sans nom ; Kibum faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que chacun pouvait exploiter son propre talent sans avoir besoin d'écraser les plus faibles. Malheureusement, peu étaient ceux du même avis...

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune, et Key y plaça sa main pour pouvoir entrer. Nam défit les filaments d'ombre qui retenaient le corps de Taemin et le plus vieux l'attrapa pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit moelleux. Il semblait être profondément endormi, comme l'en témoignait sa respiration profonde et régulière. Tendrement, Kibum déplaça les quelques mèches brunes qui cachaient son visage et s'attela à le dévêtir sans le réveiller. Il se contenta seulement de retirer le manteau de velours et les chausses – et il remarqua alors le sang sur les bas et les chausses. Fronçant les sourcils, il entreprit de lui retirer ses bas de laine afin de voir la blessure, et il retint tant bien que mal une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le tibia de Taemin. Couvert de sang séché, bleuté par endroits, Key ne put que constater qu'il s'était sévèrement entamé la chair, et il se souvint subitement de la chute de Taemin dans les escaliers. Se pouvait-il qu'en plus de ses mains, il ait pu se blesser là ? Les marches étaient certes coupantes, mais Taemin n'avait pas pipé mot à ce sujet... Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mordilla les lèvres, se promettant d'en parler à son ami. Mais avant tout, il allait chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander la plaie. Il était capable de soigner de petites blessures grâce à ses deux ans d'étude de la magie, mais pas d'aussi profondes.

« Viens, Nam. » Murmura-t-il à voix basse. « Allons chercher de quoi le soigner... »

Le Familier approuva d'un miaulement et tout deux sortirent de la pièce, Kibum refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Taemin se réveilla en entendant la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement. Bien que profondément endormi, il avait senti son ami s'occuper de lui, le réveillant peu à peu. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans son lit, au chaud sous son édredon et à moitié déshabillé ; Kibum avait toujours pris soin de lui, il le lui rendait par ailleurs très bien, et ça n'allait pas changer de suite.

Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant le mal de crâne poindre, lui battant les tempes. Il ferma les yeux, la douleur s'inscrivant sur les traits fins de son visage, puis il se redressa et déplaça l'édredon, pour jeter un œil à son tibia. De même de Kibum plus tôt, il fut horrifié en voyant son état. Lui qui pensait se retrouver avec juste quelques bleus, au pire une petite coupure... La blessure était bien plus importante. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Entre ça et son examen auquel il avait lamentablement échoué, à invoquer ce – magnifique – démon supérieur... Il avait eu de la chance qu'il ne décide pas que le Pacte avait été rompu !

« Je suis ravi de savoir que tu me trouves magnifique, l'humain, mais je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? »

Taemin fit un bond qui faillit le faire tomber du lit. Il se rattrapa de justesse au baldaquin et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Le démon supérieur se tenait debout, là, dans sa chambre, nonchalamment appuyé contre le bois massif de son bureau. Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mécontente. Le jeune sorcier le regarda d'un air perplexe. Mais que faisait-il là ?

« Je voudrais bien le savoir moi aussi. »

Ah, il lisait dans les pensées en plus... ?

« On dirait que nous sommes liés. » Annonça le démon, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir m'invoquer. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir entendre tes pensées. Et même si j'en ai grandement envie, je suis incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Alors, je répète ma question : qu'as-tu fait, humain ? »

« J-Je... » Balbutia Taemin, désarçonné par le ton tranchant et sans appel qu'avait employé le démon. « Je comprends pas ce qu'il s-se passe. J'ai... J'ai juste pensé à ce qu'il s'est passé t-tout à l'heure et... »

Le démon bougea légèrement, se redressant... Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le tibia dénudé et ensanglanté du sorcier. Ils s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose. Une inspiration brusque secoua sa poitrine et il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Ne me dis pas... » Commença-t-il, la voix tremblant de fureur. « Ne me dis pas, sale humain, que tu as utilisé la magie du sang... »

Taemin fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pour commencer, monsieur le démon, je ne suis pas un 'sale humain', j'ai un nom ! Et ensuite, c'est quoi la magie du sang ? » Rétorqua-t-il de façon véhémente, se surprenant lui-même.

Le regard noir, énigmatique du démon s'aimanta alors au sien et il sembla le jauger. Étrangement, sa colère sembla se calmer aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et le soulagement envahit le cœur du plus jeune, bien que son revirement soudain l'eut un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Ok l'humain. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Euh, Taemin. »

« Eh bien, Taemin, moi c'est Minho et il semblerait qu'on soit dans la merde. »

**A SUIVRE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sailor Ocean

**Disclaimer :** les personnages reprennent les noms et, je l'espère, les caractères des membres de SHINee. Mais tout l'univers et l'histoire sont à moi, et à moi seule.

**Résumé :** à une époque moyenâgeuse, dans un lointain royaume, Lee Taemin est élève à l'école des sorci'mage de la capitale. Malgré sa célèbre ascendance, il est la risée de ses camarades. Jusqu'au jour où, lors de l'examen de fin de second cycle, il fait une erreur dans le rituel et invoque un démon surpuissant, rompant le Pacte qui préservait la paix entre leurs deux espèces... (Pas besoin de connaître SHINee pour lire !)

**Blabla de l'auteur :** hello, hello ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente, je voulais le poster en avril et au final, j'ai totalement oublié, tellement j'étais plongée dans mes projets scolaire. Toutes mes excuses ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows, qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que cette seconde partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ange Noir :** merci merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Alexis :** un grand merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton cours de philo du coup :D. Alors, pour te répondre, j'ai effectivement lu Ao no Exorcist, mais pour autant que j'en sache, le nom du Soyeux de Key ne vient pas de là : c'est une amie qui m'a soufflé ce nom et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait lu Ao no Exorcist – pas trop sa tasse de thé xD. Pour le reste, je ne pense pas avoir utilisé ou été inspirée de ce que j'ai lu de ce manga, ou en tout cas, pas consciemment xD. Sinon, Jonghyun et Onew seront bien présents dans la suite, ils apparaissent même dans cette nouvelle partie :D. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite d'ailleurs :) !

**Catlyn :** merci pour ta review et tous ces compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette seconde partie alors ^^ !

Je répondrai aux reviews des utilisateurs enregistrés dans la semaine :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Taemin grimaça. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

« C'est-à-dire… ? »

« La magie du sang. » Répondit Minho – le démon – d'un ton laconique.

L'inquiétude commença à étreindre le cœur de Taemin. La magie du sang ? Deux fois que ce démon en parlait, mais lui n'en avait jamais entendu parler et il n'était probablement pas le seul, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne pipa mot, attendant que le démon lui en dise plus, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire. Qu'importe, Taemin allait lui soutirer les informations, dusse-t-il le faire une par une. Ils étaient deux dans ce bourbier après tout.

« Dis m'en plus ! » Le pressa-t-il.

Mais le démon détourna la tête, souffla dédaigneusement. Hors de question qu'il ne lui en dise de trop à ce sujet. Cette magie avait été bannie après les Guerres Démoniaques, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Laisse-moi gérer les choses et trouver le moyen de rompre le Pacte. »

« Le Pacte ? » La bouche de Taemin s'assécha, son cœur accéléra et il sentit son pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ses mots, sous sa peau. « Tu as l'intention de briser le Pacte des Guerres Démoniaques ? N'espère pas que je te laisse faire ! »

Seul un sourire torve lui répondit, et il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Minho… »

Cette fois, ce fut un regard surpris. Ses joues prirent une agréable teinte rosée, et il baissa la tête, fixant son édredon pour éviter le regard captivant du démon il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adopter un ton suppliant. Un soupir se fit entendre, et Minho prit la parole.

« Je ne parlais pas du Pacte entre Lucifer et Lee Taesung, mais du Pacte de Sang. C'est la conséquence d'une invocation faite avec la magie du sang. Un Pacte se noue entre le démon invoqué et le sorcier. C'est… » La voix de Minho flancha à ce moment, pour une raison que Taemin ignorait. Il avait l'air de se battre contre lui-même, intérieurement. « C'est la seule magie capable d'invoquer et soumettre un démon de mon niveau. C'est pour ça »

« Tu es de quel niveau ? »

« Niveau deux. »

A nouveau, avant de répondre, Minho sembla lutter contre quelque chose et la perplexité envahit le jeune sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas. Si c'était aussi difficile de lui répondre, pourquoi le démon le faisait-il ? Ce dernier prit alors sa tête entre ses deux mains, fermant les yeux sous la douleur qui semblait l'assaillir.

« Ah, arrête ça bordel ! » Jura-t-il, son corps commençant visiblement à se couvrir de transpiration. « Arrête de me forcer à te répondre ! »

Taemin ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. De la compulsion ? Il était capable de compulsion sur le démon ? Du regard, il chercha quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! – dans la chambre qui aurait pu l'aider à rompre cette magie, mais en vain. Cependant, une image traversa son esprit, et il se décida à essayer après tout, il n'avait que cette tentative de solution en tête pour l'instant. Tant bien que mal, il se hissa hors de son lit, à moitié dénudé mais cela lui importait peu. Il claudiqua en direction du démon, posa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Tout va bien. Ne me cache rien, ne lutte pas et je ne te forcerai pas à répondre. Tout va bien… »

Le front du démon vint s'échouer sur son épaule, tout aussi fraîche que sa main, et il laissa retomber ses mains, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant comme s'il venait de faire un effort phénoménal. Taemin leva le bras, caressant les cheveux épais et légèrement bouclés du démon. Il ignorait pourquoi il se montrait aussi avenant et… Affectueux ? Envers un démon de niveau deux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Aussi il ne se posa pas plus de question et se contenta de réitérer son geste. Minho finit par se calmer petit à petit et se redressa, reprenant sa posture froide et son attitude distante. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit qui a… ? »

Taemin laissa sa phrase inachevée, sachant que le démon comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire. En réponse, Minho cilla, hochant la tête négativement.

« Les mots n'ont eu aucune importance. C'est ta foi en tes capacités qui a tout fait. » Déclara-t-il, la voix basse.

Taemin plongea son regard chocolat dans celui, d'un noir profond, du démon. Il y brillait une lueur indéfinissable, proche de la résignation mais à la fois tellement différente… Sa poitrine se serra et il entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'espoir que respirer le délivre de cette oppression subite, mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, ce poids sembla s'alourdir, tout comme l'atmosphère. Autour d'eux, le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, les murs s'écrouler, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'auraient remarqué.

Mais une porte dans le couloir claqua, et la magie du moment s'évanouit tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Taemin secoua la tête pour tenter de dissiper la gêne qui l'avait soudainement envahie, ignorant la lueur curieuse qui avait fait son apparition dans les yeux sombres de Minho, et il porta une main à ses yeux fatigués pour les frotter vivement.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'avantage que tu viens de me donner sur toi ? » Demanda Taemin gravement.

Mais le démon haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais dit de ma propre volonté. Tu ne contrôles pas ta compulsion, même si tu le penses. Nous sommes liés par le sang – ton sang – et ça te donne automatiquement… Beaucoup de pouvoir sur moi. » Répondit-il d'un air agacé. « Ajouté au fait que tes pouvoirs ont l'air… Instables ? »

Le jeune homme ignora soigneusement la dernière partie et laissa un « oh ! » de surprise traverser ses lèvres quand les dires du démon eurent fait leur bout de chemin dans son esprit. Il se posait mille et unes questions sur les conséquences du Pacte. Mais Minho ne prêta aucune attention à sa surprise et se contenta d'afficher un sourire énigmatique, préférant admirer les traits fins de son visage. Un silence gêné finit par s'installer, lorsque Taemin eut fini de parler et se rendit compte de l'attention que lui portait le démon.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda le plus jeune, intrigué.

Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres du démon. Un sourire qui fit frissonner le jeune homme en face de lui. Un sourire de prédateur. Doucement, son corps bougea pour venir se rapprocher de Taemin, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à se cogner contre la bibliothèque, et le démon plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, et le plus jeune se sentit pris au piège, comme hypnotisé. Ses lèvres, où s'échouait l'haleine chaude de son vis-à-vis, le brûlaient délicieusement.

« N'oublie pas… Tu peux peut-être me contraindre, mais je peux te faire perdre tes moyens. Alors ne joue pas trop à ce jeu-là, tu y perdrais beaucoup. »

Les joues pâles du jeune homme devinrent alors rouges de gêne, et il détourna vivement la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de prendre une inspiration. Minho bougea à nouveau et sa main vint décaler quelques mèches de cheveux, dévoilant son cou pâle et fin. Son sourire s'accentua devant l'absence de réaction de son sorcier, qui s'était tétanisé, et il profite de l'occasion pour venir déposer délicatement ses lèvres charnues dans ce cou blanc qui l'attirait tant. Taemin se raidit au doux contact et reprenant pied avec la réalité, repoussa brutalement le démon.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! »

Il foudroya Minho du regard, ce dernier se contentant de lui répondre d'un rire moqueur, et d'un pas décidé, le poussa hors de sa chambre, avant de claquer la porte. Stupide idée quand il pouvait revenir comme bon lui semblait, mais cela importait peu. Le démon étouffa un rire devant l'attitude prude du jeune homme, et s'adossa un instant contre le bois derrière lui. Il allait s'amuser avec son sorcier, ça oui. Ces réactions de vierge l'enchantaient au plus haut point. Il aimait jouer avec ses proies, les faire craquer pour finalement les mettre dans son lit. Et Taemin n'y échapperait pas. Ce moment de tendresse, plus tôt, l'avait tout émoustillé. Minho le voulait. Absolument. Et il l'aurait. Il le croquerait, et Taemin en redemanderait.

A ces pensées, son sourire moqueur se transforma en sourire pervers. Il imaginait déjà le corps frêle de Taemin sous le sien, son beau visage androgyne si expressif se tordant de plaisir grâce à ses attentions… Et ce fut là-dessus qu'il disparut du couloir, dans une gerbe de flammes.

« _Je retourne en bas. Appelle-moi si besoin._ »

Taemin frissonna quand il perçut le message télépathique de son démon. Trop mielleux à son goût. Minho préparait quelque chose, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, et songeur, il porta une main à son cou, là où les lèvres du démon s'étaient posées. Il sentait encore la chaleur de ces bouts de chair et il lui semblait les sentir encore contre sa peau. Le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues, et il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Minho n'avait fait que vouloir le déstabiliser, après tout. Il n'avait aucune raison à se mettre martel en tête à ce sujet.

Malgré ça, la sensation de mal-être demeura.

Key revint peu de temps après, transportant ce dont il avait besoin pour désinfecter et bander le tibia de son ami. Pensant le jeune sorcier encore endormi, il ne prit pas la peine de cogner doucement pour signaler sa présence, et il fut surpris de le trouver assis sur le bord de son lit, toujours vêtu de sa seule chemise malgré la fraîcheur qui régnait. Dès l'instant où il pénétra dans la chambre et vit que Taemin avait les joues rosies, une main dans le cou, il sut que quelque chose s'était passé. Nam lui donna par ailleurs raison, lorsqu'il lui transmit télépathiquement qu'un démon supérieur s'était trouvé dans la pièce peu de temps avant.

« Taemin ? Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il, soupçonneux.

Le jeune sorcier leva un regard incertain vers lui, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose… Et se ravisa, se contentant de soupirer. Le propre soupir de Key lui fit écho, et il vint s'installer aux côtés de son ami, alcool, chiffons, ciseaux et bandages sur les genoux.

« Nam m'a dit… Enfin… » Commença-t-il, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet. « Taemin… Pourquoi y avait-il un démon supérieur ici ? »

Le plus jeune se raidit, et une grimace déforma ses traits délicats. Et Key s'attendit au pire, sans se douter à quel point il avait raison.

« Kibum… Je crois que je suis dans la merde. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la magie du sang ? »

Key en eut la respiration coupée. Comment Taemin, l'innocent Taemin pouvait connaître l'existence de cette magie perverse et dominatrice ? Soudain, une chandelle sembla s'allumer dans son esprit, et il comprit. La blessure au tibia avant l'examen, tout ce sang, le fait qu'il ait invoqué un démon aussi puissant et qu'il ait pu le stopper, la présence d'un démon supérieur dans sa chambre peu de temps auparavant… Et pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, Taemin put entendre son ami lâcher un chapelet bien fourni de jurons divers et variés. Il se tourna subitement vers lui et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien Taemin. N'en parle jamais. Jamais ! A personne d'autre que moi. Jamais ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que– »

« Cette magie… A été bannie lors des Guerres Démoniaques. C'est la seule qui permet à un sorcier, quelque soit sa puissance, d'invoquer un démon supérieur et d'avoir tout contrôle sur lui. Quiconque est surpris à l'utiliser est considéré comme mage noir et est livré en pâture aux démons. Ne serait-ce qu'en _parler_ est dangereux. » Et il insista sur le mot 'parler'. « C'est une des clauses du Pacte pour les sorciers : elle devait disparaître. Nul ne devait rien savoir à son sujet – pas même son existence. »

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Taemin à ces mots fut que Key semblait bien connaître le sujet. Puis il réalisa : Key avait eu un grand frère, des années auparavant. Mais quand il avait eu huit ans, son grand frère, bien plus vieux, avait été accusé d'être un mage noir. La milice des sorci'mages l'avait emmené, et plus jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait revu. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait découvert et utilisé la magie du sang, et qu'il en ait parlé à Key avant de… ?

Mais le jeune sorcier ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poser ses questions. Quand il fut sûr que son cadet avait saisi la mise en garde, il chuchota un petit « on en parlera après » et obligea finalement Taemin à s'allonger sur son lit pour examiner sa jambe. Heureusement pour lui, si la blessure avait été assez profonde pour saigner autant, elle ne nécessitait pas d'être recousue. Le plus vieux se contenta juste de la nettoyer à l'eau claire avant d'y passer un coup d'alcool pour désinfecter – Taemin sursauta d'ailleurs sous la morsure de l'alcool – et banda le tout d'un geste sûr, sans trop serrer cependant.

« Voilà. »

« Merci… » Souffla le plus jeune, vraiment reconnaissant envers son ami. Que ferait-il sans lui, parfois ?

Le silence s'installa. Kibum réfléchissait il était sûr que Taemin pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit tourner. Que pouvait-il faire ? Chercher une solution à ce Pacte ne serait pas aisé.

« Hum… Minho a dit qu'il allait chercher une solution de son côté. »

Le plus vieux jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son ami. 'Minho' ? Les joues de Taemin rosirent un peu, et il baissa les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Oui. Mon… Démon… »

Un nouveau silence plana.

« … Fais attention Taemin. Cette magie est perverse. Elle change les gens. Et ce démon sent la luxure à plein nez, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour… Hum, tu sais quoi. »

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Taemin aurait sûrement mal pris ce conseil. Seulement il venait de son unique ami et il savait qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. A raison, par ailleurs, vu le geste déplacé que le démon avait eu avant de partir. Mais Kibum n'avait rien à craindre : le plus jeune n'avait certainement pas l'intention de changer, et encore moins de tomber dans les filets de Minho.

Les longs doigts du plus vieux vinrent s'échouer sur la petite main pâle de Taemin, y traçant quelques mouvements circulaires pour tenter de le rassurer.

« On trouvera quelque chose, Taeminnie. Je te le promets. Et personne n'en saura jamais rien… »

* * *

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? »

Minho venait de se matérialiser dans son Enfer, et tandis que la gerbe de flammes rouges qui lui était caractéristique se dissipait, il posa son regard sur celui de ses frères qui venait de parler. Les cheveux courts, hérissés et la peau légèrement hâlée, Jonghyun le regardait d'un air sincèrement amusé. Il était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil rouge, accoudé, sa tête prenant appui sur sa main droite. Tout de cuir habillé, son haut ne masquait que le torse et laissait découvrir ses côtes et son dos musclé. Non loin de là, affalé sur un canapé et les yeux mi-clos, son autre frère Jinki ne parut pas percevoir sa présence. Son pantalon était ouvert et deux ravissantes succubes prenaient grand soin de sa virilité tendue, à grand renforts de gémissements indécents, coups de langue et caresses osées.

Cette vision, Minho y était habitué, et il ne se gênait pas pour faire de même. Après tout, ils étaient les fils d'Asmodai, Prince de la Luxure, et c'était monnaie courante de les voir, tous autant qu'ils étaient, coucher à droite, à gauche, sans gêne ni pudeur.

« Jonghyun, Jinki. » Les salua-t-il.

Pris d'une soudaine lassitude, Minho se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber sans grâce. Une des succubes de son frère se tourna vers lui pour déboutonner son pantalon de cuir noir, mais il la repoussa d'un geste brusque, lui arrachant un glapissement. Un air boudeur prit place sur son visage et elle pivota vers Jinki pour reprendre son activité première.

« Tu pues l'humain. »

Jinki avait rouvert les yeux. Bien plus posé que Jonghyun, qui avait tendance à être impulsif, une lueur inquisitrice brillait cependant dans son regard, lui demandant de s'expliquer.

« J'ai un problème. »

Jonghyun se redressa dans son fauteuil. Un râle retentit et Jinki se libéra dans la bouche d'une des succubes, des spasmes de plaisir secouant son corps.

« Un rapport avec tes disparitions ces dernières heures ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en se redressant à son tour, lorsque les derniers vestiges de son plaisir eurent disparu et qu'il eut retrouvé un souffle normal.

Minho hocha la tête.

« Un des sorciers de Hanseong m'a invoqué. »

Jonghyun sauta brutalement de son fauteuil, jurant dans tous les langages possibles et secouant son poing en direction du plafond.

« Le sale petit impudent ! C'est interdit ! Ca fait partie du– »

« Jonghyun. »

Jinki avait pourtant prononcé son prénom doucement, mais sa voix sembla claquer dans l'alcôve, imprégnant la roche brûlante qui les entourait. Jonghyun s'arrêta aussitôt et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, soufflant de colère. L'aîné se retourna vers Minho, l'invitant à continuer.

« C'était un apprenti. Il était censé invoquer un démon de niveau 4, sauf que ses pouvoirs ont eu quelques ratés. »

« Tu le tues et le problème est réglé… » Grommela le plus jeune de ses aînés.

Mais Minho secoua la tête dans un signe de négation.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ignore comment, mais la magie du sang y a été mêlée. Nous sommes liés. Et… » Il déglutit. « Et il est capable de me contraindre. »

Jonghyun marmonna de nouveau, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « quand Père va savoir ça… ». Jinki abattit subitement sa main sur le canapé, faisant sursauter ses deux frères, et il darda un regard glaçant sur lui.

« Père n'en saura rien. Si ça venait à se savoir, les conséquences seraient terribles. Tu tiens vraiment à repartir en guerre, Jonghyun ? »

Son cadet fit la moue. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas envie de repartir en guerre. Les pertes des dernières Guerres Démoniaques avaient été suffisamment terribles pour qu'aucun démon ayant un tant soit peu de bon sens ne veuille que cela recommence. Depuis l'instauration du Pacte, démons et humains vivaient plus ou moins en paix, et Lucifer lui-même tuerait quiconque tenterait de le rompre.

Jinki se leva gracieusement de son canapé, en profita pour remonter et boutonner son pantalon. D'une main agile, il se recoiffa rapidement et rajusta sa veste blanche, sous les regards perplexes de ses deux cadets.

« Jonghyun. Personne ne doit jamais parler de cette histoire, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie réglé le problème. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hurlements étouffés retentirent dans l'alcôve, et les têtes des deux succubes roulèrent par terre. Jonghyun grimaça en voyant le sang qui couvrait ses mains, gouttant sur le sol, mais cela n'importait que peu elles devaient mourir pour avoir su ce qu'elles ne devaient pas savoir. Dommage, il leur faudrait trouver de nouvelles compagnes de jeu…

« Tu sais comment rompre un Pacte de Sang ? » Murmura Minho, l'espoir au bout des lèvres.

« Non. » Répondit son aîné, secouant la tête d'un air impassible. « En revanche, il y a quelqu'un qui a sûrement la réponse. »

« Oh… Heechul ? »

Le visage de Jonghyun se décomposa subitement et Minho fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te donner la réponse comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Rétorqua l'aîné. « Tu connais Heechul. Il va forcément me demander quelque chose en échange. »

Heechul, fils de Leviathan, était un démon de leur niveau, bien que très particulier. Il entretenait deux passions. Une pour le savoir, qu'il fût humain, démoniaque ou divin il possédait une immense bibliothèque, emplie de livres de provenances diverses, dont certains pouvaient dater de plusieurs siècles auparavant. Il aimait collectionner. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qu'il aimait, c'était qu'on dépende de lui. Pour beaucoup de choses, il était le seul à avoir la réponse, et il ne laissait certainement pas ses livres en libre-accès. Aux démons qui venaient le voir, bien sûr, il leur laissait miroiter la possibilité de les utiliser, mais il exigeait toujours quelque chose en échange. Et ses exigences étaient bien rarement raisonnables. Jonghyun en avait fait les frais quelques centaines d'années auparavant, et Heechul était devenu une de ses plus grandes peurs depuis ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais Jinki et Minho l'avaient retrouvé dans un sale état, torturé et privé de ses pouvoirs.

Ce jour-là, Jinki avait pris Heechul à part. Il l'appréciait pour son attitude retorse, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'aîné n'admettait pas, c'était que l'on touche à ses cadets. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés auprès de Minho, qui s'occupait d'un Jonghyun inconscient, son frère était toujours aussi impassible, mais Heechul avait cette lueur terrifiée au fond du regard. Par la suite, le démon du savoir n'avait jamais osé s'approcher à nouveau des frères, bien qu'il fût grandement intéressé par eux.

« Jinki ? »

Jonghyun n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son frère s'approcha de lui et tendit une main, lui caressant doucement le visage. Ils avaient beau être des démons, ils avaient beau être capable de se faire des crasses entre eux, pourtant… Dès que l'un d'eux avait un quelconque problème, les deux autres le soutenaient et faisaient leur possible pour l'aider. Quitte à donner de sa personne comme Jinki allait le faire. Un certain amour fraternel les liait tous les trois, poussant au maximum leur instinct de protection vis-à-vis des autres.

« Ca ira. Protège Minho en attendant mon retour. »

L'ambiance était pesante. Chacun savait que Jinki allait prendre cher – Heechul allait sûrement en profiter pour se venger – et Minho allait être obligé de remonter chez les humains chaque fois que son jeune sorcier penserait à lui. Jonghyun allait se retrouver seul la plupart du temps – et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la solitude…

L'aîné se tourna vers le plus jeune des trois frères, le fixant son regard sombre.

« Minho. Fais attention à ton sorcier. Tu sais ce que le Pacte de Sang a comme conséquences… Et plus le temps passera, plus il se renforcera. »

Le cadet déglutit. Non seulement le Pacte de Sang permettait à Taemin d'avoir tout contrôle sur lui, mais il le liait également à sa vie. Si Taemin mourait, Minho mourrait lui aussi. Et c'était quelque chose que ni Jonghyun, ni Jinki ne laisseraient faire.

« Bien. J'y vais. » Annonça l'aîné. « A… A plus tard. »

Les regards des deux cadets se posèrent sur son dos et suivirent sa silhouette claire jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de portée. Minho plongea alors son visage dans ses mains et un soupir se fit entendre. Jonghyun se déplaça et vint s'installer à ses côtés, cuisse contre cuisse et épaule contre épaule. Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre les deux démons, et un nouveau soupir vint traverser les lèvres de Minho.

« Tout… Ira bien, je suppose. »

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur en entendant la voix mal assurée de son aîné. D'habitude c'était Jinki qui avait ce rôle de rassurer ses frères. Mais Jonghyun s'en sortirait aussi, le temps qu'il faudrait.

« Ouais. »

* * *

« Key, bon sang, tu vas te calmer oui ? Tu me fais mal ! » Protesta Taemin, tentant de se libérer de la poigne de son ami.

Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le poignet du jeune sorcier et le tira derrière lui de plus belle. Le Pacte allait se renforcer de jours en jours. Ils devaient absolument trouver des informations à ce sujet, et quoi de mieux que la bibliothèque ? Gigantesque et bien fournie, la bibliothèque de l'école de magie était réputée pour posséder la réponse à n'importe quelle question sur la magie. Il devait bien y avoir quelques bouquins traitant de la magie du sang, même si Key se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas facile d'accès… Ils devaient tenter et c'est pour cela que dès que Taemin s'était suffisamment remis des événements, Key avait décidé de l'y traîner, pendant que son Familier Nam enquêtait aux Enfers.

Mais alors que tous deux s'apprêtaient à tourner dans un nouveau couloir, Key s'arrêta net et Taemin vint se cogner contre son dos. Le plus jeune releva la tête… Et soupira en voyant ce qui les attendait. Deux élèves de leur année, à la mine patibulaire, leur bloquaient le chemin. Taemin se retourna pour voir le dernier de leur trio se placer derrière eux, leur interdisant ainsi toute échappatoire.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le raté et son fidèle ami… » S'exclama le plus petit des trois d'un ton railleur.

Kibum leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de leur camarade. Kim Ryeowook était le petit génie de la promotion et il n'admettait aucune forme de concurrence. Key n'était pas très loin de lui dans le classement, et le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas pour cela. Quant à Taemin, il était loin derrière lui, mais Ryeowook ne supportait pas non plus les gens qu'il jugeait incapables, et le fait que le sorcier ne soit pas capable de maîtriser ses pouvoirs correctement le rendait comme tel à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le génie ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, espérant s'attirer tous les ennuis à la place de Taemin.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, Kibum. »

Et voilà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

La voix de Taemin était emplie de méfiance, à raison. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son aîné, et Ryeowook claqua de la langue. Ses deux bouledogues s'approchèrent et attrapèrent les deux sorciers, leur bloquant les bras et les empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

« Tu vas me dire comment tu as fait pour invoquer un démon de niveau deux et réussir à le contrôler. »

Ah. Forcément. C'était censé être impossible de contrôler un niveau deux. Quant à leur invocation, elle n'était pas enseignée. Et le petit génie ne supportait pas qu'on sache des choses que lui ignorait. D'où leur situation actuelle. Kibum tourna la tête vers Taemin, espérant qu'il ne dise rien au sujet du Pacte de Sang. Espérant également qu'il ne le provoque pas. La dernière fois que lui-même s'était amusé à provoquer Ryeowook et ses toutous, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pendant une bonne semaine.

Mais la lueur de défi qu'il pouvait toujours voir dans le regard de son ami n'était certainement pas de bon augure. Et très inhabituelle – où étais passé le timide Taemin qui se laissait faire ?

« Allons, Ryeowook. Tu as déjà oublié ? Je suis un raté qui ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs. J'ai simplement effectué le rituel d'invocation du Familier, comme tout le monde, et je me suis retrouvé avec un niveau deux sur les bras. »

« Tu mens. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Lee Taemin, mais je vais le découvrir. Je te laisse une dernière chance de me le dire. »

Un soupir exagéré traversa les lèvres de Taemin, et il leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant ouvertement le jeune homme.

« Je ne cache rien. Et si tu es trop débile pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, je ne peux rien pour toi. De toute façon, même si je le savais et que je te le disais… »

Le cœur de Kibum accéléra dangereusement. Le sourire en coin de Taemin ne disait rien qui vaille.

« … Tu serais de toute façon incapable de le contrôler. »

Aie. Et voilà. Le visage de Ryeowook devint subitement rouge et ses yeux brillèrent d'une colère qu'il n'allait pas retenir très longtemps il ne fallait jamais mettre en doute les capacités du génie. Il respira longuement, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, s'apprêtant à assister à un spectacle qui allait le réjouir.

« Soit. Youngoon. Occupe-toi de Kibum. »

Tout s'enchaîna alors. Kibum se sentit retourné subitement, et la douleur explosa alors que le poing de son bourreau rencontrait son ventre, puis son visage. Il fut projeté à terre, un voile noir s'abattant devant ses yeux alors que Taemin hurlait un « KEY ! » retentissant.

Taemin tenta de se libérer de la poigne de l'autre bouledogue, mais il resserra sa prise, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

« Ta réponse est toujours la même, le raté ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune sorcier cracha à ses pieds, et Ryeowook soupira d'un air faussement désolé. Youngoon se tourna alors vers Taemin et balança son poing dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il leva son autre poing, prêt à l'abattre sur son visage comme il l'avait fait avec Key dans l'attente du coup, le jeune homme se crispa et ferma les yeux, pensant étrangement à Minho.

Mais le coup ne vint pas. Il n'entendit que des bruits de pas précipités, l'étau qui l'empêchait de bouger disparut, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux… Son démon se tenait là, devant lui, bloquant le poing de Youngoon d'une main ferme et puissante. Le soulagement, chaud et réconfortant, se manifesta au creux de sa poitrine, et il soupira.

D'un geste souple, Minho fit pivoter son bras, tordit le poignet et le brisa dans un coup sec. Youngoon poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux, tremblant. Le démon l'attrapa par le col et le souleva, aussi facilement que s'il était un poids plume. Le jeune sorcier se mit à battre des jambes dans le vide, et bientôt, une tâche humide vint assombrir ses bas de lin beige. Taemin, pris de pitié, fronça le nez.

« Minho. Tu peux le lâcher ? »

Mais le démon ne répondit pas. Taemin s'approcha doucement, et l'expression de fureur que son visage arborait le stupéfia. Craintivement, il tendit une main, la posa sur un des bras, nus et tendus, de Minho. Ce dernier frissonna au contact de leurs deux peaux, et il lâcha prise. Youngoon tomba sur les fesses avec un nouveau cri de douleur, et profitant de l'instant d'hébétude du sorcier et de son démon, il s'enfuit.

Minho se tourna légèrement pour fixer Taemin. Ses yeux détaillèrent tout son corps, comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Le jeune sorcier sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous l'examen minutieux de son vis-à-vis, et il tourna la tête, gêné.

« Je… Euh… Merci ? » Tenta-t-il pitoyablement.

En fait, il était même horriblement gêné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Minho, un gémissement se fit entendre derrière lui, et il se rappela soudainement de la présence de Key. Taemin se précipita à ses côtés. Un sentiment d'inquiétude et de culpabilité mêlées étreignit alors la poitrine de Minho. Surpris, il y porta sa main, avant de comprendre qu'il ressentait en vérité les sentiments du jeune sorcier, par le biais de leur lien. Il poussa un soupir – un problème de plus sur les bras il ignorait cette caractéristique des Pactes de Sang. Mais il était indéniable que le Pacte se renforçait de jour en jour.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre du côté de Taemin. Key battait des paupières et reprenait conscience peu à peu.

« Hum, Minho ? » Appela Taemin, gardant son regard rivé sur son ami. « Il faudrait que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie… Mais… »

Taemin baissa la tête et se regarda piteusement, et le démon émit un rire moqueur devant la crevette qu'était son sorcier. Il se dirigea vers lui, lui souffla un « j'attends bien une récompense en échange… » sur un ton plus qu'équivoque, et il souleva prestement le corps de Key. La tête de ce dernier dodelina, et il lâcha un nouveau gémissement. Youngoon n'y avait pas été de main morte, et ça n'en renforça que plus l'inquiétude du jeune sorcier.

« Je te suis. »

La voix grave du démon sortit Taemin de ses pensées, et le visage toujours aussi rouge, il commença à marcher pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie du bâtiment. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas très loin, et mieux encore, ils ne croisèrent personne Taemin aurait bien eu du mal à expliquer le retour de Minho à quiconque se trouvait à son examen.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, et Taemin ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, espérant que seul l'infirmier s'y trouvait. Minho entra à sa suite, et déposa soigneusement le corps de Kibum sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie vide. Une présence se fit soudainement sentir derrière lui et il se retourna brutalement, sur le qui-vive, faisant sursauter son jeune sorcier au passage.

« Ah, infirmier Park, c'est vous. »

Taemin posa sa main sur son cœur, tentant d'en calmer les battements affolés, et le soulagement s'afficha sur son visage.

« Lee Taemin. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon supérieur fait ici ? »

La voix de Park Jungsu était tranchante et le sorcier se raidit.

« Hum, c'est compliqué… Il faut que je voie le Haut Mage à ce sujet. » Balbutia-t-il, baissant les yeux. « Mais tout va bien. Il ne fera rien. »

« Est-il responsable des blessures de Kim Kibum ? »

_« Il » a un nom et est là._

Taemin sursauta au message télépathique de Minho, et lui glissa un regard d'excuse.

« Euh, non. Ce sont… D'autres élèves de la promotion. Minho m'a aidé. » Répondit-il ensuite à l'infirmier.

Le regard de ce dernier s'adoucit, et il sembla comprendre directement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou du moins, qui s'était attaqué à Kibum. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, défit les boutons de sa chemise pour découvrir son torse, et tendit ses mains au-dessus de son corps. Elles s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche, et il sonda ainsi la moindre parcelle de Key, à la recherche d'une blessure grave. Il s'attarda notamment au niveau de sa tête, surtout quand Taemin lui eut dit qu'il y avait pris un coup particulièrement violent, mais Kibum n'avait rien, au grand soulagement de son ami.

« Un peu de repos et tout ira bien. » Prescrit-il, lui faisant un mot d'excuse pour les cours qu'il raterait pendant quelques jours.

Taemin s'inclina pour le remercier, et il attrapa le poignet de son démon dans le but de le traîner hors de l'infirmerie, laissant son ami aux bons soins de Jungsu. Mais Minho le retint d'une main ferme, et il se tourna vers l'infirmier.

« Vous pouvez l'examiner aussi ? Il a été frappé au ventre. »

Taemin baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois gêné, et Jungsu fronça les sourcils devant la sollicitude du démon. Depuis quand un démon se souciait de la santé d'un être humain, et plus encore, un démon supérieur ? Mais son devoir prenant le dessus, il abandonna les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et il ordonna au jeune sorcier de se dévêtir et s'allonger sur l'un des lits disponibles, pendant qu'il s'en allait chercher quelques onguents et pommades.

Le jeune homme lança un regard intimidé à Minho, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Et rien que pour revoir cette teinte rouge sur son adorable visage, il croisa les bras et lui retourna un regard moqueur. Il avait bien l'intention de rester là et de se délecter du spectacle. Taemin pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux s'assombrirent il se retourna sèchement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise couleur crème, sous le regard brûlant de Minho. Le tissu glissa doucement, dévoilant la peau pâle de ses frêles épaules puis de son dos.

Jungsu revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là, les mains chargées de pots divers. Il frissonna en sentant l'ambiance alourdie, mais il se contenta d'obliger le jeune sorcier à s'allonger. Ses mains s'illuminèrent à nouveau, et il sonda soigneusement Taemin des pieds à la tête. Minho s'approcha silencieusement, fixant un peu trop attentivement le guérisseur.

« Hmmm… C'est bon. Tu auras juste un très beau bleu. Évite les mouvements trop brusques. Je vais te donner de l'onguent, passe t'en tous les jours après ta douche pendant une semaine, ça devrait suffire. »

Taemin marmonna un « génial… » empli d'ironie alors qu'il remettait sa chemise, et Jungsu attrapa un petit pot d'un vert mat, qu'il lui déposa sur les genoux.

« Celui-ci. Il devrait y en avoir suffisamment dans ce petit pot pour te faire la semaine. Reviens me voir quand tu n'en auras plus, que je voie comment ça évolue, et s'il le faut je t'en redonnerai à ce moment-là. »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça il n'était pas très ravi de cette nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors qu'il allait descendre du lit, l'infirmer l'attrapa d'une poigne de fer, le rasseyant de force sur le lit. Taemin leva un regard plein de surprise vers lui et Minho se raidit, prêt à attaquer si besoin.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, Lee Taemin. J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir le Haut Mage de la présence de ce démon. Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes. »

Le regard de Taemin se porta sur son Minho, l'intimant silencieusement de ne rien faire de répréhensible. A contrecœur, Minho hocha la tête imperceptiblement, et ajouta mentalement :

_Il a raison. Je sens un pouvoir puissant qui s'approche. Il n'est pas hostile, mais il n'est pas non plus amical._

« Très bien. » Capitula le plus jeune, acquiesçant. « De toute façon j'avais prévu d'aller le voir après ça. »

Key avait tenté de l'en dissuader, bien sûr. Le Haut Mage ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant pour la magie du sang en tant que directeur de l'école de sorci'mage, héritier du rôle de Lee Taesung et devant faire en sorte que le Pacte reste intact, cela faisait partie des choses qu'il devait sûrement savoir. Et s'il ne faisait que soupçonner Taemin d'en user… Heureusement, sa blessure au tibia s'était déjà refermée, et Key en avait effacé la cicatrice, ainsi il ne demeurait aucune preuve tangible.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt assez brutalement, allant presque claquer contre le mur, et laissa apparaître le Haut Mage dans son manteau de velours écru si les élèves ne portaient le leur qu'aux occasions spéciales, les professeurs et lui-même le portaient constamment. Son visage exprimait une telle neutralité, que c'en était presque effrayant, et un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Taemin. Minho sentit l'inquiétude du jeune sorcier poindre au creux de sa poitrine et s'efforça de le rassurer par le biais de leur lien au moindre faux pas, tout deux auraient des ennuis.

« Nous allons vous emprunter votre bureau un petit moment, monsieur Park. » Annonça-t-il à l'infirmier, qui se dépêcha de leur ouvrir la pièce. « Veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange. »

La porte se referma derrière eux, et le Haut Mage s'installa au bureau de l'infirmier, s'accoudant sur le bois de chêne dont il était fait. Il entrecroisa ses doigts, et ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur Taemin. Il le fixa sans ciller, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme ou de le faire craquer – quelqu'un ayant commis une faute n'aurait pu soutenir longtemps ce regard. Pourtant, Taemin le lui rendit gravement, sans ciller non plus, sans le détourner… Sans céder. Minho, derrière son jeune sorcier, observa la chose sans rien dire, mais non moins curieusement. Ce fut Lee Soo Man qui rompit l'échange silencieux, se raclant la gorge pour parler.

« Lee Taemin. As-tu une explication ? »

Sa voix aurait presque pu paraître chaleureuse si ni Taemin, ni Minho n'avaient saisi la pointe menaçante qui se cachait derrière. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur au moindre faux pas, c'en était fini d'eux. Mais Taemin se redressa, secoua la tête et mentit avec un parfait aplomb.

« Je l'ignore, Haut Mage. En me réveillant, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé pour tenter de comprendre, et dès que j'ai pensé au démon, il est apparu dans ma chambre. Et il ne comprend pas plus que moi… »

A vrai dire, le seul moment où le jeune sorcier mentait, c'était en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le reste était vrai.

« Je pense… » Reprit Taemin, légèrement hésitant. « Je pense qu'il est effectivement maintenu par un Pacte de Familier. J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais je suis capable de le contrôler. »

Le Haut Mage se retint presque de hausser un sourcil. Taemin avait effectivement été capable de le contrôler, sous le feu de l'action et dans l'émotion, mais en était-il réellement capable lors de situations normales ? Néanmoins, il se devait de vérifier les dires du jeune homme. Aussi, il projeta sans prévenir son pouvoir vers le couple bien mal assorti – un sorcier presqu'impuissant, et un démon surpuissant – et les sonda. Taemin se retint de frissonner sous la sensation c'était comme si des tentacules le frôlaient, cherchant le moindre prétexte, le moindre mouvement pour le saisir et le broyer sous leur puissance. Minho, de son côté, trouva la sensation aussi désagréable que son partenaire, mais ne fit pas un seul mouvement aussi, plantant son regard de ténèbres dans celui, méfiant, du directeur.

« Tu dis le contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? Montre le moi. Fais-lui faire ce qui te chante. »

Taemin réfléchit une seconde, et Minho sentit une sensation de remord l'envahir.

_Pardon, Minho. Fais ce que je te dis, ne proteste pas, ne résiste pas._

Le démon plissa les yeux et dévia son regard vers la tête brune devant lui, se demandant ce que Taemin allait bien pouvoir faire.

« Avance d'un pas. Recule. A droite. A gauche. Lève les bras. Fais un tour sur toi-même. »

Et à sa plus grande honte, Minho ne put s'empêcher de s'exécuter, tel un chien bien dressé. Cette constatation fit monter la fureur en lui, et au tressaillement presque imperceptible qu'eurent les épaules de Taemin, il sut que ce dernier avait senti sa colère.

_Je suis vraiment désolé._

Il ne daigna pas répondre.

Quand Minho se fut stoppé, reprenant sa place, immobile derrière Taemin, le Haut Mage laissa un soupir de soulagement traverser ses lèvres. Il fronça également les sourcils, marmonnant dans sa barbe alors qu'il y ramenait une main pour en entortiller le bout autour de ses doigts.

« C'est étonnant. Vous êtes effectivement liés par un Pacte de Familier, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible. Mais on dirait qu'il y a autre chose, qui donne au Pacte une puissance bien plus grande que ce qu'elle devrait être… »

Taemin prit un air abattu très convaincant, et le Haut Mage ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Taemin. Nous trouverons un moyen de rompre ce Pacte et de vous libérer tous les deux. En attendant… » Il porta son regard sur Minho. « En attendant, vous avez l'autorisation de rester à l'école, puisque j'imagine que Taemin peut vous convoquer dès qu'il pense à vous… » Taemin acquiesça. « Je vais en informer les élèves et les professeurs. Cependant… Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler du Pacte qui vous lie à Lee Taemin. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs pour blesser quiconque dans cette école. Toute infraction retombera sur votre sorcier. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Minho hocha la tête à contrecœur. Pour un peu, il aurait presque aimé enfreindre immédiatement un de ces ordres, histoire de punir Taemin pour l'avoir fait passer pour un chien de cirque. Mais il se retint. Il aurait sa revanche plus tard, et, il le sentait, il allait s'amuser.

Finalement, le Haut Mage les laissa partir tous les deux. Son regard perçant les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie ne se referme, et l'infirmier entra dans son bureau, l'air songeur.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé en examinant Lee Taemin, monsieur. Pas de blessure, volontaire ou involontaire. »

« Hmmm… » Répondit le vieux mage, toute son attitude débordant de scepticisme. « Je suis sûr qu'il y en a eu, mais que le jeune Kim Kibum les a guéries. Ce petit a toujours été doué en magie. »

« Il faut pouvoir le prouver. Et également prouver que c'était volontaire. » Ajouta l'infirmier, plissant la bouche dans une moue désapprobatrice. Il n'aimait certainement pas cela.

Le Haut Mage ne répondit pas, se contentant de durcir son regard tandis qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées. Oh, il prouverait qu'il y avait eu utilisation de la magie du sang, que cela fût volontaire ou non. Lee Taemin était une épine qu'il avait dans le pied depuis des années, et l'occasion de s'en débarrasser était enfin survenue. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il mettrait le jeune sorcier hors d'état de lui nuire. Et le fils rejoindrait le père, sans aucun doute.

**A SUIVRE.**


End file.
